


Traffic Jam

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Traffic jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: With Nico's family vacation looming, Lewis hurries home in the hope he can see the German in time but traffic isn't on his side...





	Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> The words given to me were: hasty, Rosberg, traffic and trip. Enjoy :)

Lewis lifted his cap and with a heavy sigh, discarded it to one side - the 1st place emblem no longer bringing the happy smile to his face. Standing on the podium, he longed to arrive back home. He dreamt of a smiling blonde waiting for him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He craved the whispered words and congratulatory kisses. It was all that had kept him going...

But instead of his perfect evening, he was stuck in a too hot car. The humid air dried his mouth and left his clothes clinging to damp skin. The temperature was uncomfortably warm, the evening sun beating down. It was unbearable. To make it even worse, the car was stationary, stuck in traffic. The roads were busy, cars lined the streets in every direction. He was going nowhere.

“Is there not a different route we can take?” Lewis pleaded hopefully, he needed to get home and it needed to be soon. Nico was leaving for his family vacation that evening -  poor timing left them with a very limited window to see each other. He would be travelling to another country and wouldn’t be home for two weeks, at which point Lewis would be preparing for the next race. He needed to see Nico. And it needed to be now. He had to get home. 

The driver shook his head, “I’m afraid not Mr. Hamilton.”

Lewis sighed, the frustration bubbling inside. He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes - the result of a tiring weekend and high emotions. This was not how he’d planned the evening to go. Lewis pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the button, the screen illuminating to show the time: 18:15. Just two hours before Nico boarded the plane. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and let another deep sigh escape his parted lips. There was nothing he could do, he was going to miss Nico. 

After pressing a few buttons, Lewis held his phone to his ear and listened to the familiar ringing. A few moments passed before the melodic voice answered,

“Congratulations Lewis! You did so well out there.” An intense feeling of pride laced Nico’s words and Lewis could imagine the genuine smile plastered across the German’s face as he spoke.

“Thanks.” Lewis muttered, downcast. The thought of not seeing Nico for another two weeks pressed at his heart. 

Silence filled the line and Lewis knew Nico’s brow had furrowed, his smile no more, “Is everything alright Lewis? I thought you’d be home by now.” He asked, this time concerned. 

Lewis sighed miserably, “I was meant to be but traffic’s being a bitch. I don’t think I’ll make it in time, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey…” Nico murmured, “It’s alright Lew, I understand.”

“I just…” Lewis’ bottom lip trembled, “I really wanted to see you before you left. Three weeks is a long time.”

“I know. But we’ll manage Lew. We’ll have a proper evening together when I’m get back…” Nico trailed off, diverting his attention elsewhere, “I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go, I think the taxi’s just pulled up.”

“Have a safe flight.” Lewis answered but Nico had already hung up. He slumped further down in his seat and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He slipped his earbuds in and began blasting his music, trying to drown out all thoughts about the German. He just needed to forget it all, just for a moment. 

\------

Tired, miserable and downhearted, an hour later, Lewis fumbled with the key, wincing as the metal scraped against the lock. Eventually, he pushed open the door and entered his apartment, throwing his bags down on the floor. He knew exactly what he needed: a drink. And a strong one. Heading into his lounge, Lewis flicked on the light, bathing the room in a warm glow. 

Expecting his apartment to be empty, Lewis was surprised to find a figure curled up on the sofa, eyes closed. Lewis crouched down next to the German and apprehensively, reached out. His thumb brushed against the smooth skin of Nico’s cheek - he was real, he was definitely here. Nico looked so peaceful, his eyelashes resting against his coloured cheeks, lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked so peaceful that Lewis didn’t want to disturb him. But, he gently shook Nico’s shoulder, smiling fondly as Nico’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around in a dazed state, confused as to his surroundings. He blinked, letting his eyes focus on Lewis before him.

“What are you doing here?” Lewis asked, for he had thought Nico had left to embark on a family vacation.

Nico pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled sheepishly, “I told them something had come up and I’d meet them there in a couple of days…” A warm blush coloured Nico’s cheeks red as he dropped his gaze to the floor, “I needed to see you Lew… I just couldn’t wait three weeks…” He admitted truthfully.

Lewis extended his arm, brushing his thumb against Nico’s cheek. The skin was smooth under his touch, so familiar, “Oh Nico…” Lewis murmured softly, “I’m so glad you’re here.” He didn’t want to admit how much the thought of an empty apartment had upset him. 

The corners of Nico’s lips curled upwards into a smirk, “Well… why don’t we celebrate your win in the proper way?” He suggested, pulling himself up from the sofa. He held his hand out to Lewis, the warmth making Nico’s heart flutter. This is exactly what Lewis had longed for, just what he dreamt of. This was perfect.


End file.
